


Scribbles

by ValentineRevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandit adds her own special touches to Gerard's artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles

**Just a cute little fic. Somewhat AU. Le gasp, something cheerful that isn't completely crack coming from me of all people? Yes, don't enjoy it too much, it's far and few between!**  
  
Gerard was busy drawing up concept artwork for the new album cover. He'd been hard at work for the past several hours, when he heard his wife yelling from the kitchen, "Gerard! Dinner!"  
  
"In a minute!" he hollered back.   
  
"No, now! You haven't eaten anything since breakfast!"  
  
"Just 5 more minutes!"  
  
"Gerard, if I have to come and get you, I will shove an entire slice of pizza down your throat!"  
  
Knowing that his wife would probably make good on her threat, the singer yelled back, "Fine!"   
  
He got up, leaving his artwork scattered across the room, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. His wife was standing by the counter, placing slices of pizza onto plates for her and Bandit.   
  
"So, I see you cooked Pizza Hut tonight." Gerard laughed, leaning over and giving Lyn-Z a peck on the cheek. She elbowed him good naturedly, before replying, "I'm allowed to have a lazy day every so often yanno."  
  
The family sat down to dinner, and afterwards, watched a movie, Horton Hears a Who, chosen by Bandit, who, at 5 years old, seemed to enjoy Dr Seuss. As a result, Gerard had completely forgotten about his artwork left all over.   
  
The next afternoon when he was rushing to the meeting with the record company, he simply collected the pictures, shoving them into a folder, not bothering to double check them. If he had, he would have noticed that Bandit had added her own special touches to several of the pictures.  
  
However, in his haste, he completely disregarded them. It was only when he was sat across from several people at the record studio, who were going to determine which of the artworks to use for the new single they had coming out in a few months, and which to use for the album they were releasing later that year, that he noticed that everything was not as it should be with his work.   
  
First, was the fact that he distinctly couldn't remember using crayon, and he certainly couldn't remember scribbling across several images like a madman. Also, as far as he could remember, he hadn't used orange on that particular image.  
  
"This sketch right here." A woman said, holding up a sketch he had done yesterday, but now covered in various colored scribbles. Gerard gulped. He was certain that they would be furious, pissed at him for thinking that this whole thing was a joke. Instead, she continued, "I'm not sure what's going on with this right here, but I like it. I think it would be perfect for that new single."  
  
As she passed it around, the other members agreed with her, nodding in assent.   
  
"You've really outdone yourself this time, Gerard." One of the men said, smiling at him. The singer could only nod and return a weak smile.   
  
After the meeting, he went home, feeling better than he thought that he would have otherwise, considering that his young child had drawn all over his art. He thought that he would be reprimanded for it at best, but it turned out that they'd actually liked 'his' new style of art.  
  
Entering his door, his leg was promptly attacked in a hug from his daughter. He laughed, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Soon, she would be too big for him to do that anymore, but in the meanwhile, he might as well make the most of it.  
  
"How did your meeting go?" Lyn-Z asked when she saw him.   
  
"It went wonderful. In fact, I don't think it would have went as well if not for this little one here helping me with my art." Gerard replied with a large smile.   
  
Lyn-Z put a hand to her forehead and asked, exasperated, "You drew on Daddy's art, B?"  
  
"Relax, hon, they loved it."  
  
"Does this mean that I'm an artist like Daddy now?" Bandit asked.  
  
"Yup." Gerard chirped.


End file.
